World is Mine Remake Len's Version
by Reyna451
Summary: <html><head></head>Story based on the song Wold is Mine Len's POV. A little LenXRin. Oneshot.</html>


**Ok well I finally got around to putting up the beta version of this FINALLY!**

**Thanks to my friend Chikanpo it is so much easier to read. Hopefully people enjoy this version even more!**

**I don't own vocaloid and all that jazz…**

_**World is Mine Remake (Len's Version)**_

~ Morning ~

"Yawn."

"ONII-SAN! It's time to meet everyone!" Rin said as she jumped on top of Len over and over. _**Just the usual morning.**_ Len thought to himself as he got up. She sat there just staring at him with a way to happy grin. I mean really happy, like if she had a tail, it would be wagging super-fast. Len looked at the clock and noticed it was 7am.

"Wait, I thought we were meeting everyone at 9?"

"Well yeah, but I wanted to get something to eat before we left." Rin replied while grabbing her grumbling tummy.

Len sighed and replied. "Of course princess." Rin giggled and ran off.

"Wait, where are you going?" Len asked.

"To get ready of course!" Rin said as she zoomed out of the room. Len nodded and thought. _Was she blushing? Nah, just my imagination. Time to cook!_

Len finished making breakfast when Rin came out wearing her normal vocaloid clothes. "What's to eat?" Rin asked.

"Waffles." He smirked knowing it was one of her favorite foods.  
>Rin smiled and sat at the table ready to be served. Len walked over with two plates and they sat down and ate. Every once in a while when she wasn't looking, Len would look up and just stare at her<strong>.<strong>_**Did she do something with her hair? **_

Before he could ask, Rin said, "Is there something wrong? You keep looking at me with a weird face." Len quickly looked down and replied.

"NO! Umm it's uh, nothing. Oh! Look at the time we should be leaving." He grabbed the plates, put them in the sink and ushered her out the door with him.

The two walked quietly for a while. Pretty much the whole time Len was watching, waiting for Rin to pull her hand out of her pocket so he could possibly hold it. He thought to himself. _**What should I do if her hand does leave her pocket? I know! I should say something like; hey you may hurt yourself unless I have a hold on you… Aaaahhh that sounded sooo not right…**_The whole time he was thinking, he didn't pay attention to Rin. When he did start paying attention he noticed her hand was out of her pocket for about five minutes. _**Ah crap there's her hand. What should I do? **_He thought frantically_._ Then unconsciously he grabbed her hand. Rin jumped a little and looked at him with a confused stare. "Umm… Your hand looked a little cold. Sorry." Len said, his face burning up suddenly. Rin smiled and said, "Haha, oh Len. You're so funny." He smiled back at her and thought. _**And you're so cute. But I can't tell her that. I'm a man! And men don't say such silly things.**_

~ Shopping Center ~

"Hey, what took you guys?" A green haired girl asked as Len and Rin walked up to her. Len jumped and let go of Rin's hand when he asked.

"What do you mean Miku? We're 30 minutes early. Why are you here so early?"

Miku smiled and replied, "Oh, yeah know. Just scoping the area. Trying to stay away from Kaito. He's been begging me to go get him ice cream even after I told him we were going to an ice cream shop later. And Gakupo keeps sexually harassing everyone he sees. Then Luka and Mieko beat the crap out of him every minute. Everything is too hectic at the house. When will you two come back?" She asked.

Rin giggled and replied, "Why do you think we left?"

Miku smiled and answered, "Touché. But since we're here now let's go do stuff."

"YEAH! Let's go shopping Miku! Then we'll let Len hold all our stuff!" Rin shouted while jumping up and down. Len was paying half attention till he heard his name and "hold stuff" in the same sentence.

"Wait a sec…" Before he could finish Miku and Rin grabbed him and dragged him all over the place. They shopped at every store for new clothes and new shoes.

"How does this pair look?" Rin asked as Len was sitting down, completely exhausted. He looked up at her and smiled.

"They look good on you." Rin blushed as Miku came out from a store dragging a blue haired boy by the scarf.

"Look who I found drooling over by the ice cream shop…Kaito?" Miku said in a slightly angered tone. Kaito looked up.

"Heh, hey guys. How's it going?" Len and Rin just started laughing at the scene they were looking at.

Finally everyone was all at the shopping center so they all decided to go to the ice cream store just to hang out, and to make Kaito shut it.

"Len, I want a 3 scoop of orange ice cream!" Rin demanded.

Len frowned and replied, "You shouldn't have that much. You'll get sick. How about…"

"I'll take 3 scoops of orange and 1 scoop of banana." Rin said to the ice cream guy. Len gave her a, _why didn't you listen to me _look?, then a, _and why did you only get me one scoop? _ looked at him and said, "What?" Len shook his head and just sat at the table.

"Hey you seem to be in a bad mood, are you okay?" A purple haired man said to him across the table.

Len sighed, "Yeah, she just never seems to listen to her older brother." Len commented while laying his head on the table. Gakupo shook his head in agreement and mumbled.

"Well, at least she's a cutie."

Len jumped up from the table and yelled, "HEY, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Gakupo started to laugh and tried to calm Len down.

"Haha, you shouldn't yell. She might hear you." Len looked around to find Rin. Luckily she wasn't paying attention to his outburst. He sat back down when Gakupo continued the conversation, "Besides I already know she's yours haha."

Len turned completely red and shouted, "What! *cough* I mean, what are you talking about? She's my sister you pervert!"

Gakupo chuckled and replied, "I see the way you look at her. That's way more than just brotherly love. I hope you haven't done anything pervy while being alone with her all the time. Oh Poor innocent Rin, living with a naughty boy like you." By this time Len's face was even redder then before (if that was possible).

"What! No…I uh… I mean… Well… There was this one time… Wait, why am I even talking to you about this?" He freaked out.

"Haha, you're so funny. Don't worry. This will be our little secret. Well, mine, yours, and Kaito's."

With a confused look, Len asked, "Why Kaitos too?"

Gakupo laughed even more before he replied, "Well, he's been sitting right next to me the whole time." All of a sudden, Len saw the blue haired boy next to Gakupo licking his ice cream.

"Kaito! How long have you been sitting there?"

Kaito looked at him with an innocent look and said, "Since the whole don't you dare touch her part." Len's face somehow went redder then humanly possible.

"Why haven't you said anything?" He asked quickly.

Kaito looked at Len like he was crazy and replied, "Dude… Ice cream…" Len had enough of this embarrassment and just put his head in his arms.

Gakupo looked at Len and said, "Just tell her you love her."

"Oh shut up… I'd never say that." He mumbled. But before Gakupo could go into further detail Rin shouted.

"Leeen, I have your ice cream!" She yelled in Len's direction, giggling the whole way. He looked up and saw her innocent smile when she handed him his banana ice cream. He couldn't help but smile back.

It was in the evening and everyone was getting pretty tired, so they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Even about a mile away, Len and Rin could hear Miku and Meiko yelling at poor Kaito and Gakupo for some dumb thing that ticked them off. Rin just giggled at the sound. Len just stared at her smiling. Randomly, Rin said, "Maybe we should move back with them. I know how you don't like getting up and making breakfast. But Miku loves to do that. Also it's always so busy and unexpected there. You never know what's gonna happen. Haha, right?"

Len became upset and out of nowhere he replies, "Aren't you satisfied with me?" Then it suddenly became awkward silence (**GAYBABY!). It was quiet for a while but then Rin was about to say something but Len cut her off by saying, "Hehe, I was just kidding. I didn't mean that. Uhh we can move back if you wanted. Heheh." Then Rin just started to cry. Len freaked out and said, "Ah. It was really just a joke. Don't take it seriously!" Then Rin got mad and punched him. Len fell to the ground. He looked up to see Rin going towards him and he thought, _**Crap! I'm dead.**_ But instead she knelt down and grabbed his hand.

"Don't be a jerk."

~Home~

They arrive home in silence after that incident. Len just sat on the couch exhausted and in pain while Rin was browsing the bookshelf. While she was looking she saw a photo album and grabbed it. She walked over to Len and asked, "Do you want to look through some photos with me?" Hoping this would put him back on her good side he nodded his head and she sat next to him as they flipped through pictures.

She stopped at one and Len said, "Hey, that's when we sang our first song together." She nodded. He looked at her in shock and asked, "Wait, don't tell me you remembered?"

She giggled and replied, "Well, you remembered it too."

Len blushed and said, "Of course, how could I forget." Then out of nowhere he softly squeezed her hand. Rin looked at him and Len mumbled sheepishly, "I just wanted to hold it that's all." Rin smiled and squeezed back.

**Well I'm still hoping to write more stories. I have a lot in mind but can't seem to put them on paper…or computer. But so far I enjoyed this story (even though im not a twincest fan as much as my friend lol)**

**Please RxR and give me advice and tips. That would help a butt load!  
>Until then…<strong>

**XD**

****GAYBABY!- There's a little joke going around that when there's awkward silence with two or more people a gay baby is born. Please take no offense people. It's just a joke. And a good mood changer lol.**


End file.
